Internet of Things (IoT) devices are typically low-cost, battery operated (non-rechargeable or rechargeable batteries) with limited processing capabilities and low power consumption, and have no display or user interface. It is desirable to know the remaining battery life of an IoT device and extend the battery life. Due to limited processing power available on IoT devices and low power consumption requirements for IoT devices, it is challenging for the device itself to estimate the remaining battery life and implement efficient power management.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.